An industrial robot system performs a manual operation of a robot. The manual operation is performed during teaching work (teaching) for the robot, for example. At the time of the teaching, a user manually operates a robot by using a teaching pendant or the like connected with a controller for controlling the robot. An operation of a robot in manually is referred to as a hand-motion operation or a manual operation.
The teaching pendant often includes a touch panel for receiving touch operation. A type of the teaching pendant including the touch panel performs manual operation of a robot in accordance with so-called drag operation input from a user, that is, tracing the touch panel with a finger or a special device such as a pen.
The inventors of the present application have found the following. The drag operation input to the touch panel is an operation tracing a flat touch panel with the finger of the user or the like. This operation does not produce a physical change such as a press and an inclination of an operation key which may be produced in case of operation of a mechanical operation key. In this condition, the user may be difficult to obtain actual feeling of operation from the teaching pendant while inputting drag operation to the touch panel, and therefore may be difficult to perform intuitive operation, unlike operation using the mechanical operation key.
Patent Literature 1: JP H11-262883 A